I Think This is Yours
by Whisper6636
Summary: <html><head></head>He had no idea how to just approach her, let alone talk to her. But finding something of hers gave him the solution to that.</html>


**A/N: I have a thing for these somewhat less popular 'loids.**

* * *

><p>He knew it was a dream, but he wanted to savor it before he had to get up.<p>

That was probably because of a certain white-haired girl who seemed to be rather prominent in his thoughts lately.

She was about to say something.

"Li..."

He looked at her, hoping she'd say what he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Li, I—"

_WHAM_

"Li, I'm gonna hurt you if you aren't outta bed yet!"

The blond boy groaned as he was torn from the dream and tossed into bleak reality. Where he was still half-asleep and his sister was pounding on his door with death threats he knew she was capable of carrying out. Honestly, guys shouldn't have to be this scared of their younger sisters.

"I swear—"

"I'm up, Lily, sheesh! I'm up," he called. Anything to protect the door from breaking down.

"You better be," was her response before he heard her receding footsteps.

With a sigh, he sat up on the mattress and looked at the digital clock next to it.

7:45

He blinked.

7:45...

7:45...

_7:45_

He swore as he leapt out of bed and grabbed whatever clothes were closest. Classes started at eight, and even if he ran it'd take him close to ten minutes to get to the school. As he rushed through his morning routine at a near-impossible speed, he wondered if those last vestiges of his dream had been worth this.

Her face flashed in his mind. Smiling as her pink eyes sparkled.

Totally worth it.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Masuda," were the first words he received from the teacher.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He was maybe five minutes late at most; nothing that warranted a scolding, really.

"Don't do it again."

"Yes, sir."

He took his seat toward the back of the room, slouching lazily in his chair. He really didn't care what his teacher thought of it; he did his work and scored well on tests, so he kind of deserved to act a little lazy.

He let his eyes wander to where _she_ sat, the girl who occupied so much of his mind lately. She always paid attention, taking detailed notes, fuchsia eyes never once turning toward him. It was disappointing, yes, but at least it meant she never caught him staring. Her long white hair, ending in vibrant pink curls, cascaded over her shoulders, reaching near the floor. She was slender, too, and tall for a girl, a combination he found very aesthetically pleasing.

And attractive. He definitely found her attractive.

Of course, he had no idea how to tell her something like that, especially given that he really didn't know her. At all. He honestly couldn't even remember ever hearing her voice; she never said much in class and he rarely saw her out. He only knew that he found her attractive and would very much like to get to know her.

Which wasn't going to happen if he couldn't muster the courage to just _talk_ to her.

He sighed, wondering where to go from here.

* * *

><p>As everyone gathered their belongings at the end of the day and prepared to leave, he saw it. He watched as she got jostled and the little figurine on her keychain fell off of its latch on her hip. He followed it under her desk with his eyes as she, oblivious, left the classroom without it.<p>

And almost without thinking, he picked it up.

He ran out into the hallway, intending to give it to her, but she was nowhere to be seen. And as he had no idea where she went after school or how she was getting there, the only thing he could think of was to give it to her tomorrow.

Only now did he actually look at the pendant, a little silver sphere with four leg-like things on the bottom and a pink circle on the front. It meant nothing to him, but for all he knew it was important to her; so with that in mind, he stuck it in his pocket and started walking.

Outside, he stopped and scanned the courtyard, wary. He knew she was somewhere, hiding in wait like a predator–a predator with long blond hair and sharp cobalt eyes.

But not until it was too late did he know she was behind him.

"HA! Gotcha! Fourth time this week!"

"LILY!" He had been scared out of his wits at his sister's hands suddenly seizing his shoulders, and mortified that he'd fallen prey to her attack yet again. So he hid that by acting angry.

"Daaaw, did I bruise your poor wittle ego?"

"I was thinking about things! There was no way I could've—"

"Bull, I saw you looking around for me."

"I was not—"

"Don't deny it, bro." She rested an arm on his shoulder, leaning against the barely taller boy. "I got you. Again."

He rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Can we just go home?"

She chuckled and skipped on ahead of him. Rubbing his temple, he followed.

As they walked, she seemed content with the silence, but to him it was suffocating thanks to all the thoughts and concerns churning his stomach. _What do I say? When should I give it to her? Should I just leave it on her desk when she's not looking? Sneak it into her bag? Her locker? How am I going to do this?_

With a heavy sigh and much reluctance, he turned to his sister. "Hey, Lily? I...I need your advice."

She looked back, eyes wide with surprise; her expression quickly became mischievous. "Oooo, does my big brother have his eye on some unfortunate girl~?"

He growled at the adjective but made no comment, instead continuing, "A girl in my class dropped something and left before I had a chance to return it to her. How do I get it back to her?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You can't just go up to her like, 'Here's your thing,' and leave?"

"I-it's complicated," he defended weakly, turning away. He felt her poking his arm and could tell she had a grin stretched across her cheeks.

"So you lllliiiike heeer?"

"N-no, I—"

"Lllliiiike heeer."

"No, I—"

"Lllliiiiiike heeerr."

"Lily—"

"You lllliiiiii—"

"YES, okay, fine, I like her! Can you please shut up now?!"

"I thought you wanted my advice."

"Yeah, well..." He sighed, palm against his forehead. "How did you and your boyfriend g—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?!" The blond girl looked miffed by that statement, cheeks pale as always. "Yuuma is _not_ my boyfriend!" She seemed to shudder at the word.

"Then how'd you know I was talking about Yuuma?"

Nevermind, her cheeks were pink now. "I dunno, 'cause he's a guy and I hang out with him a lot?"

"You hang out with other guys a lot, too. Kiyoteru, Yohio, Gakupo, Luki, Ka—"

"I thought we were discussing YOUR relations with the opposite sex."

"Yeah, well, I thought discussing yours would help."

"Li. Just give it to her. Go up to her, give it to her, maybe explain why you have it if you have to, and walk away. Just be your stupid self."

"...Seriously?"

"What, you hadn't considered that?" She laughed, rather loud and raucous. "Yeah, seriously. If you're gonna have even a chance with her, she's gotta accept you for _you_, y'know? And if she can't, she's not worth it."

He stared rather incredulously at his sister, wondering when she'd become so wise. Seeing his gaze, she shrugged and simply said, "Kid shows sure are educational."

* * *

><p>The next day he was nervous.<p>

Yes, he was likely making a big deal of what would take seconds to occur. Seconds that she would likely forget soon after.

But he couldn't help it.

Those few seconds would be her first impression of him, and he wanted them to be...well, good. At the very least he hoped she wouldn't think of him as a delinquent who often came late to class and sat in the back to avoid people.

Upon voicing these thoughts to his sister, he received a scoff as a reply. "It's just a few seconds. Suck it up."

So that was what he told himself at 7:45 as he stood before the doorway of his classroom. With a deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside as casually as possible, hand hidden in his pocket as he held the pendant in a vice grip. He dropped his things off at his seat and turned, heart skipping every other beat when he saw her sitting there, the curl of hair on top of her head more pronounced–or maybe that was just his imagination–as she stared out the window.

_Suck it up_, he told himself as, with a gulp, he made his way over to her desk. He cleared his throat before he let the name drop from his lips: "Maika?"

She looked up at him, curious, and he took the pendant from his pocket to hold out for her. "I think this is yours."

"Nova!" she exclaimed as she took it, and for a moment he just let the sound of her voice be ingrained in his mind. "Where did you find this?" she asked–he noted she had some sort of accent, something adorable and beautiful at the same time–hugging the thing to her chest.

Oh how he envied it. "I saw you drop it yesterday after class. I would've given it to you, but I couldn't find you." What? Where did those words come from? His nonchalant attitude?

She beamed at him. That was the best way he could think to describe just how brilliant it was. Up close, he noticed the play/pause symbols tattooed on her left cheek, just below her eye. "Thank you very much." Then she suddenly asked, "What is your first name? The teacher only ever calls you Masuda."

"Huh? O-oh, it's Li. Nothing special."

Her smile had softened, but its radiance must have multiplied. "I like that name. Masuda Li. It sounds nice."

"Th-thank you." Maybe her accent was Spanish? That seemed closest.

"I hope we can be friends." Then cue the charming smile; Li could feel his face burning.

"Um, o-of course! I–yeah, sure...er..."

She giggled a bit. "You are cute, Li. May I sit with you during lunch?"

"Heh, yeah, I mean, if you really want to." He had no idea where all this...this _bravado_ was coming from. It was like someone else was in his body, speaking for him–and doing a far better job than he would've. "I guess I'll talk to you then, Maika."

She nodded, never once losing that smile. "Talk to you then."

As he went back to his seat, taking out his work, he couldn't wait for the lunch break. That was sort of like a date, right? An in-school date? Was that a thing? Whatever, it was to him. Which meant he'd scored a date with the girl of his dreams–quite literally, as he _did_ dream about her. He had no idea how, just that he did and that he was happier than words could do justice about it.

Maybe he should listen to his sister more often.


End file.
